Nguping Bleach
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Bodoh. Absurd. Nonsense. Kocak. Seru. Gokil. Inilah Nguping Bleach. Sebaiknya pikir dulu dua kali sebelum dan setelah membaca fic ini.
1. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

**Nguping Bleach**

Sebuah rangkaian cerita mini fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **Valiamar

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter: **Para karakter Bleach

**Rating Akurat: **K++ (Near to Teen, 12 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **Humor

**Tipe: **Short-Short ganda

**Dibuat: **4 Januari 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **4 Januari 2011

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Waktunya ngintip pembicaraan-pembicaraan serta kejadian-kejadian paling seru dan kocak di anime Bleach! Dikemas dalam bentuk yang super pendek, rangkaian cerita mini ini dijamin akan menghibur anda… atau paling nggak, sedikit meresahkan anda. Mau tau gimana serunya? Langsung aja baca! Terinspirasi dari blog Nguping Jakarta, sebaiknya pikir dulu dua kali setelah membaca rangkaian-rangkaian ini.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter yang ada dalam rangkaian _short-short _ini adalah milik Tite Kubo, tapi semua yang tertulis di dalam sini adalah milik sang pengarang. Rangkaian ini di _rating _**K++** karena semata-mata **bahasa yang buruk** serta **pemikiran yang matang buat tau apa yang sebenarnya ditulis dalam beberapa bab. **Rangkaian pendek ini **sepenuhnya buatan penggemar** dan **tidak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach. Segala kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan belaka, suer deh.

**Dari Valiamar:** Yuhuuu Valiamar disiniii! Yip, yip gue kembali lagi dengan tipe cerita yang agak beda nih. Gue bikin fic ini karena inspirasi dari blog Nguping Jakarta nih kawan-kawan, beberapa diantaranya gue ambil dari kejadian nyata yang gue alamin, sisanya ya… dari sumber lain sama ide sendiri. Gila ya, inspirasi buat Nguping Bleach selalu dateng setiap detik! Gue minta maaf banget kalo humornya jayus dan bikin kesel! Gue minta maaf juga kalo banyak yang nggak dimengerti. Mungkin gue emang nggak bakat ngebanyol… ah sudahlah. Daripada pada mati penasaran, mending langsung aja deh dimulai semuanya!

Oh ya, **jangan lupa **_**review**_**-nya** ya! **Tapi jangan** _**flame**_, soalnya nggak ada pemadamnya! Oke deh, langsung aja kita mulai ngupingin anime Bleach!

* * *

1. Pemesanan

Ichigo: "Urahara, gue mau mesen nih… biasalaaah makanan udah pada abis."

Urahara: "Oh yasudah silahkan mau pesen apa?"

Ichigo: "Gula 1 kilo."

Urahara: "Yah gulanya abis."

Ichigo: "Abis? Tepung terigu 2 kilo."

Urahara: "Abis juga tuh bang."

Ichigo: "Bawang bombay sekilo."

Urahara: "Abis."

Ichigo: "Kopi 5 bungkus."

Urahara: "Abis juga, baru aja abis kemaren."

Ichigo: "Telor 10 butir."

Urahara: "Waduh! Abis!"

Ichigo: "Kunyit, jahe, teh, ayam, singkong, daging?"

Urahara: "Abis, abis, abis, abis semua."

Ichigo: "Kok abis semua? Beras deh, pasti ada kan?"

Urahara: "Sayang sekali… berasnya juga abis tuh, Ichi."

Ichigo: "Hah? Beras juga abis? Terus yang ada apa?"

Urahara: "Telepon."

Ichigo: "….."

Setelah beberapa detik, Ichigo langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa ragu.

* * *

2. Minta Tolong

Kuchiki Rukia sedang berada di dalam salon, dan dia berbicara pada salah seorang pegawai yang paling oon disitu.

Rukia: "Mbak, saya mau minta tolong…"

Chizuru: "Tolong itu jenis rambut apa ya mbak? Apa itu salah satu jenis _creambath_? Oh! Mungkin itu jenis _treatment _terbaru! Tunggu bentar ya mbak, saya liat daftar harga dulu."

Rukia memutuskan untuk segera mencari pegawai lain yang sedikit lebih waras.

* * *

3. Nggak Mungkin!

Orihime sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _mall _ketika ia melihat sosok yang familiar sekali baginya. Dia melihat sesosok pria berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam sebahu dari belakang.

Orihime: "Eh, Tatsuki! Itu Ulquiorra ya?"

Tatsuki: "Mana, mana?"

Kemudian si sosok itu sedikit berbalik dan ternyata dia mengenakan lipstik.

Orihime: "Nggak nggak nggak, bukan. Bukan Ulquiorra kok, cuma mirip."

Tatsuki kembali menikmati perjalanan dengan rasa ragu juga curiga pada sahabatnya yang berdada besar itu.

* * *

4. Kakak yang Jahat

Kensei terpaksa menemani adiknya, Hiyori, berobat ke dokter kulit langganannya karena dipaksa oleh Unohana sang bunda. Meskipun begitu, sang bunda juga turut ikut. Hiyori dulu sempat rajin memakai obat-obat yang diberikan dokter, tetapi lama kelamaan dia jadi malas. Akibatnya, wajah Hiyori yang tadinya sempat mulus kini jadi jerawatan lagi.

Unohana: "Muka Hiyori dulu sempet _cling _kok!"

Kensei: "Ah, kapan? Halusinasi ibu doang kali."

Hiyori yang mendengar hanya bisa pasrah dan terus bertanya-tanya mengapa ia ditakdirkan mempunyai kakak yang begitu jahatnya.

* * *

5. Taksi dan Pasar

Gin Ichimaru buru-buru naik taksi agar tidak terlambat menemui Rangiku. Sialnya, jarak antara kantor juga tempat ketemuan mereka sangatlah jauh. Akhirnya, 200.000 menjadi angka yang tertera pada argo taksi ketika ia sudah sampai.

Gin: "Pak, 100.000 aja ya pak. Ayolah pak, saya nggak ada duit sebanyak itu… terima tawaran saya. Saya jarang-jarang nawar cuma setengah, biasanya saya kalo nawar sampe seperempat!"

Si supir taksi hanya menatap Gin dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia jadi ragu apakah penumpangnya itu pernah naik taksi sebelumnya atau tidak.


	2. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

6. Pura-pura Ngerti

Hanatarou dan Hisagi bekerja sebagai pegawai toko kacamata. Suatu hari, ada seorang kostumer yang ingin membeli sebuah kacamata.

Hanatarou: "Selamat siang, mbak!"

Neliel: "Siang…"

Hanatarou: "Mbak mau beli kacamata ya? Saya usulin mending besok aja mbak, kita _sale _besar-besaran tapi cuma sehari doang!"

Neliel: "Wah kalo gitu berarti mesti _gambling _(untung-untungan) dong!"

Hanatarou: "Wah iya dong mbak, jelas!"

Neliel: "Ya udah deh, makasih ya informasinya."

Setelah si kostumer keluar, Hanatarou langsung menghampiri Hisagi yang mendengar dengan jelas seluruh percakapan antara dirinya dan si kostumer.

Hanatarou: "Hisagi, _gambling _itu apa sih?"

Hisagi memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

* * *

7. Awas Ada Bule!

Hinamori sedang menonton TV sementara Kira sedang membaca koran di sebelahnya.

Hinamori: "Kira-kun! Ada bule!"

Kira: "Hah? Dimana?"

Hinamori: "Itu loh di TV! Itu! Liat aja rambutnya pirang gitu tuh…"

Kira: "Bah itumah namanya Sule!"

* * *

8. Iklan Hiperbola

Hitsugaya dengan malas menonton televisinya karena cuma itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Dirinya betul-betul bosan, tapi satu-satunya hiburan yang ada di ruang kerjanya hanya televisi saja. Untungnya ada acara bagus, tapi lagi iklan.

Aizen: "Kami, Sousuke _delivery _adalah perusahaan jasa pengantaran barang nomor satu di Jepang! Hanya dalam waktu 2 menit, bahkan 2 detik, barang yang anda pesan pada kami bisa sampai di depan rumah anda! 2 detik loh, 2 detik! Apa ada yang lebih cepat lagi?"

Hitsugaya: "Ya kali 2 detik doang bisa nyampe."

Aizen: "Anda tidak percaya? Kami menggunakan tenaga _jet _super cepat!"

Dan seketika itu juga, Hitsugaya melihat adanya _jet _dengan kecepatan supersonik melesat di depan jendela ruang kerjanya. Setelah itu, dia langsung mengganti _channel _pada televisinya… dengan perasaan takut.

* * *

9. Tipuan Cinderella

Grimmjow: "Eh Ulqui, bilang Cinderella 20 kali deh!"

Ulquiorra: "Cinderella, Cinderella, Cinderella, Cinderella, Cinderella…"

Grimmjow: "Apa nama putri yang diracunin apel sama ibu tirinya?"

Ulquiorra: "Cinderella."

Nnoitra yang mendengar langsung membuka situs _Google _untuk mengecek kebenaran jawaban Ulquiorra.

* * *

10. Soft Drink

Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berkencan. Setelah berjalan-jalan, bermain _game_, dan bersepeda bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran.

Ichigo: "Kamu mau minum apa?"

Rukia: "Hmm… _soft drink_ aja deh."

Ichigo: "Oke, kamu sekarang cari tempat gih, nanti ditempatin semua."

Rukia menuruti perkataan Ichigo. Tak lama setelah ia menduduki sebuah kursi, Ichigo datang dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Lalu mereka makan sambil ngobrol dan bercanda, akhirnya Rukia meneguk minuman yang dipesannya.

Rukia: "Oh jadi ini yang namanya _soft drink_? Kok nggak ada lembut-lembutnya?"

Ichigo tetap melahap _burger_nya. Berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Rukia tidak bertanya padanya.


	3. 11, 12, 13, 14, 15

11. Kegilaan Kloning

Yumichika sedang asik berjalan-jalan, di sebelah kanannya ada gedung pencakar langit yang terbuat dari kaca. Lantas, cowok melambai itupun langsung menengok ke kanan.

Yumichika: "Eh? Kok lo mirip banget sama gue sih? Ih! Kok lo juga bisa ngikutin gerakan tangan gue? Sama persis lagi! Lo siapa sih? Serem banget!"

Segelintir orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran, dan mereka juga berharap bahwa orang seperti itu hanya ada satu di dunia ini.

* * *

12. Paranoid atau Parno?

Keigo: "Lo ngerasa ada yang aneh nggak sih, sama Renji?"

Mizuiro: "Hah? Aneh gimana maksud lo?"

Keigo: "Kemaren gue nelfon dia jam 3 pagi diangkat!"

Mizuiro: "Eeeh yang aneh dia apa lo? Lo kali tuh! Masa nelfon orang jam 3 pagi?"

Keigo: "Ah itu gue kebetulan kebangun aja, terus gue iseng telfon dia. Eh tapi bener loh, gue denger dari anak-anak, katanya belakangan ini Renji tuh selalu ngangkat telfon; nggak pernah nggak."

Mizuiro: "Menurut gue itu nggak aneh-aneh amat, ah! Biasa aja, bagus malah kan kalo diangkat daripada nggak? Nyebelin."

Keigo: "Iya sih, masalahnya dia gitu abis nonton _One Missed Call_."

* * *

13. Pertanyaan _Useless_

Jinta dan Ururu sedang ikutan Yoruichi nonton berita di TV.

Nanao: "Pemilu presiden Jepang untuk era 2011-2016 berlangsung besar-besaran. Dikabarkan, hampir semua TPS penuh…"

Ururu: "TPS itu apa sih?"

Jinta: "Tempat Pembuangan Sampah."

Ururu: "Bukannya Tempat Pemungutan Suara?"

Jinta: "Udah tau ngapain nanya!"

Yoruichi: "Wah, Jinta ketauan belangnya!"

* * *

14. Jalan Tol…

Hujan deras disertai angin menerjang Karakura. Ichigo yang baru saja menjemput Karin harus kena getahnya, menyetir menuju rumah dibawah kesulitan akibat derasnya hujan yang menutupi pemandangannya.

Karin: "Kita nggak lewat jalan tolol, eh, tol?"

Ichigo: "Nggak! Kakak nggak ada duit! Lagi bokek!"

Karin terdiam. Dia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kakaknya marah begitu akibat dia harus menjemput Karin sehingga terjebak dalam situasi yang tak menyenangkan ini ataukah dia marah akibat kesalahan kecil yang baru saja Karin ucapkan.

* * *

15. Salah Dengar

Soi Fon: "Gue itu _soul reaper_, jadi lo jangan macem-macem."

Ggio: "Wah! Lo berarti sejenis Flo Rida, Kanye West, 50 Cent gitu-gitu dong!"

Soi Fon: "Hah?"

Ggio: "Loh? Lo _rapper _kan?"

Soi Fon: "Apaan sih? Gue _soul reaper_!"

Ggio: "Yaampun… jadi lo… lo _stripper_?"

Soi Fon: "Astaga kuping lo nyimpen berapa banyak conge sih? Gue bilang gue itu _soul reaper_!"

Ggio: "Oh nggak, _wiper _itu nggak mungkin orang. Gimana bisa orang jadi pembersih kaca mobil?"

Soi Fon: "Iiih bukan! Gue itu _soul reaper _loh! _Soul reaper_!"

Ggio: "Soi Fon, _swiper _itu rubah. Nggak pernah nonton Dora ya?"

Soi Fon: "Okelah, gue nyerah. Gue itu dewi kematian."

Ggio: "Oooh jadi lo itu dewi fortuna? Hebat, gue kira dewi fortuna nggak ada."

Kalau saja Ggio tidak tampan, mungkin sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi pelawak dengan sebutan semacam "Ggio Budeg" dan lain-lain.


	4. 16, 17, 18, 19, 20

16. Ketauan, Deh!

Nanao: "Kamu denger kan apa kata ibu tadi? Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh ke tempat dugem itu! Atau hukuman kamu ibu tambah! Ngerti kamu?"

Renji: "Iya bu guruuu masa sih saya nggak ngerti? Saya kan udah mau kuliah, bu!"

Nanao: "Bagus kalo gitu, pokoknya ibu nggak mau tau. Apapun alesannya, kamu nggak boleh ke tempat terkutuk itu!"

Renji: "Ya ya bu saya bersumpah deh nggak bakal kesana. Lagian asal ibu tau aja ya, dari rumah saya kesana tuh makan waktu berjam-jam! Jauh! Males!"

Diam. Hening. Sepi. Sunyi. Kelam. Suram.

* * *

17. Penyindiran Yang Luar Biasa

Karin: "Eh Hitsugaya, gue lagi bete nih."

Hitsugaya: "Bete kenapa?"

Karin: "Masa ya, tadi gue ketemu sama adek kelas gue… dan dia lebih tinggi!"

Hitsugaya: "Cuma gara-gara itu doang?"

Karin: "Cuma? Hellooo? Hari gini masa yang lebih muda yang lebih tinggi sih? Harusnya kan yang lebih tua!"

Hitsugaya: "Lo nyindir gue?"

* * *

18. Fakta Dalam Fakta

Suatu hari, para espada sedang berkumpul untuk berbincang-bincang juga bercanda. Tiba-tiba saja, obrolan asik mereka dihentikan.

Szayel: "Eh eh woi… lo tau nggak sih? Masa ya masa…"

Starrk: "Apaan?"

Szayel: "Masa… matanya Ichigo ada dua."

Sembilan espada lainnya: "HAH? MASA SIH? YANG BENER? NGGAK MUNGKIN, AH!"

Aizen yang kebetulan lewat jadi mulai berpikir untuk mengganti nama _Espada_ jadi _Gossiper_.

* * *

19. Paris

Shunsui: "Weeeh si Zaraki hebat ya, sekarang dia ada di Paris!"

Ukitake: "Beneran? Masa sih? Kok kayaknya nggak mungkin banget?"

Byakuya: "Salah denger kali."

Ikkaku: "Idih kok nggak bilang-bilang sih? Minta oleh-oleh ah bodo amat!"

Unohana: "Beneran emang Zaraki lagi di Paris?"

Shunsui: "Iyalah, di perapatan Cimanggis!"

Tidak sampai dua detik, Shunsui sudah sendirian.

* * *

20. Matakaki

Ichigo sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seorang wanita.

Senna: "Eh, mas! Kalo jalan pake mata, dong! Sakit tau!"

Ichigo: "Yeee situ gimana sih? Orang mah dimana-mana jalan pake kaki!"

Shinji yang berjalan disamping Ichigo entah kenapa segera teringat akan mata kakinya.


	5. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25

21. Koma-Komaan

Kensei sedang _chatting _dengan salah satu teman baiknya yang bernama aneh, Love.

**Kseimyuma **said:

_Eeeh kemaren gua nonton pee wee gaskins dong_

**Aikawa_love_all **said:

_Pee wee gaskins itu apaan?_

**Kseimyuma **said:

_Band goblok_

**Aikawa_love_all **said:

_Hah? Kenapa goblok?_

**Kseimyuma **said:

_Oh iya lupa ngasih , sama !_

_

* * *

_

22. Bertindak Baru Berpikir

Matsumoto Rangiku datang dengan kacamata super nyentriknya.

Orihime: "Waaah kacamatanya Rangiku-san bagus banget! Aku juga jadi pengen beli!"

Rukia: "Bagus sih bagus, tapi kalo modelnya kayak gitu mau buat dipake kemana?"

Rangiku: "Oh iya ya Rukia bener juga, gue belom kepikiran sampe situ sih pas beli…"

Orihime dan Rukia saling berpandangan—mereka memiliki pertanyaan yang sama: Mengapa si pegawai sama sekali tidak membantu Rangiku.

* * *

23. Makan Apa Makan, tuh?

Rangiku, Yoruichi, dan Nanao sedang asik bergunjing ketika tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pedagang kaki lima yang menghampiri mereka.

Nnoitra: "Permisi ibu-ibu semuanya, ini saya jual sabun kecantikan berkualitas…"

Yoruichi: "Maaf pak maaf, saya udah kenyang."

Nnoitra bersyukur karena ia tidak menjual racun tikus sementara Rangiku dan Nanao mulai berpikir untuk menyuguhkan Yoruichi segelas _shampoo_.

* * *

24. Akhirnya Saya Menemukan Anda

Mayuri: "Nemu! Nemu! Tungguin gue dong! Jalan cepet banget, sih!"

Nemu: "Udah gue bilang nama gue tuh Nemu, bukan nemu!"

Grimmjow yang lagi bengong nggak tau kenapa langsung mengumumkan bagaimana caranya membaca nama belakangnya melalui toa.

* * *

25. Dari Pacar Jadi Pembantu

Ichigo berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah teman-temannya. Ia sudah terlambat untuk latihan sepakbola.

Chad: "Lo darimana? Kok telat?"

Ishida: "Lo abis ngapain, deh?"

Ichigo: "Maaf, maaf. Gue abis dari rumahnya Rukia, biasa… ngepelin dia."

Diam sejenak.

Renji: "(Dengan nada sarkastik) Oh ya? Lo pake kain pel merk apa?"

Ikkaku: "Pake pembersih lantai nggak?"

Hitsugaya, Keigo, dan Mizuiro hanya bisa cekikikan di balik pohon.


	6. 26, 27, 28, 29, 30

26. Dua-Duanya, Mungkin?

Gin: "Eh, masa kemaren gue liat ada monyet gede banget anjing!"

Tousen: "Gimana sih? Lo tuh yang bener liat monyet apa anjing?"

Aizen yang ikut nimbrung sadar bahwa Tousen tidak sekedar buta matanya saja, tapi juga buta bahasa.

* * *

27. Makanya, Jangan Didengerin…

Yachiru dan Zaraki sedang dalam perjalanan di mobil. Zaraki si penyetir menyalakan radio.

Yachiru: "Penyiar radio itu gila, ya? Masa ngomong sendiri?"

Zaraki diam, karena berpikir.

Zaraki: "Iya aja deh biar cepet."

* * *

28. SKSD

Ishida dan Orihime sama-sama sedang terburu-buru, mereka berlarian dari arah yang berlawanan. Akibatnya, merekapun bertubrukan.

Orihime: "Aduh!"

Ishida: "Maaf ya! Gue lagi buru-buru soalnya!

Orihime: "Iya iya nggak apa-apa kok. Oh ya Ishida, kita belom kenalan. Kenalin, nama gue Orihime, nama lo siapa?"

Renji yang menguping langsung bersyukur tiada henti karena ternyata masih ada orang yang lebih nggak masuk akal dibanding dirinya.

* * *

29. Ya… ya itu!

Barragan udah bolak-balik untuk yang keseribu kalinya sambil masang tampang bingung dan gelisah. Hal ini membuat Halibel jadi penasaran, lantas iapun bertanya.

Halibel: "Agan, lu kenapa sih? Daritadi bolak-balik muka kayak begitu… cerita-cerita dong kalo ada _problem_! Nggak setia kawan lo emang!"

Barragan: "Kagak, gue cuma lagi bingung aja. Bingung banget-bangetan nih malahan."

Halibel: "Weees temen gua yang satu ini lagi bimbang rupanya, bimbang kenape cuy?"

Barragan: "Gue bingung, hari Minggu itu hari apa sih?"

_Six fraccion _Barragan yang kebetulan mendengar langsung melesat ke ruang kerja Aizen untuk mengundurkan diri.

* * *

30. Main sama aku aja deh

Yumichika lagi bete. Pasalnya, sudah berjam-jam Hisagi bermain PS3 dan tak kunjung selesai-selesai juga.

Yumichika: "Ah gue nggak main-main, nih!"

Hisagi: "Iya Yumichika, gue tau lo serius. Gue tau lo nggak bercanda, gue percaya kok sama lo."


	7. 31, 32, 33, 34, 35

31. Bilang Saja

Isshin: "Karin! Yuzu! Sini deh, ayah mau nyeritain sesuatu!"

Yuzu: "Ayah mau cerita apa?"

Isshin: "Jadi gini. Ayah tuh tadi pergi ke suatu tempat gitu kan, terus ketemu sama orang gitu deh… ya abis itu ya gitu… ayah bilang apaaa gitu sama dia ayah lupa, ya pokoknya gitu deh!"

Ichigo: "Ayah kalo nggak mau aku dengerin ceritanya bilang aja dong."

* * *

32. Terus biasanya…?

Para Vizard lagi ngadain acara makan siang bareng.

Shinji: "Waaah enak-enak banget nih makanannya! Mashiro emang paling top dah soal urusan masak-memasak!"

Tiba-tiba… PLAK!

Shinji: "Aduh, Lisa! Sakit, oi!"

Lisa: "Udah cuci tangan belom?"

Shinji: "Udahlah, pake sabun sama air malah."

Vizard yang lain bertekad untuk tidak menyentuh tangan Shinji… mungkin buat selama-lamanya.

* * *

33. Nggak sama, kali!

Ganju: "Kak, minus di kali minus jadinya berapa?"

Kuukaku: "Gitu aja pake nanya, ya minus kuadrat-lah!"

Ganju: "Loh? Bukannya dua minus?"

Kaien yang sudah berada di alam baka sana hanya bisa tergelak melihat tingkah laku kedua saudaranya tersebut.

* * *

34. Colokin dong

Rukia baru saja membeli _handphone _pertamanya. Namun karena sering dipakai, batrenya jadi habis.

Rukia: "Ichigo, hp gue kenapa nih? Kok mati?"

Ichigo: "Oh itu sih gara-gara batrenya udah abis."

Rukia: "Yah terus gimana dong? Masa hp gue mati selamanya?"

Ichigo: "Yeee hp mah emang benda mati kali, mbak!"

Rukia: "Apaan sih Jeruk, nggak lucu ah."

Ichigo: "Uuutututu si _midget _ngambek."

Rukia: "Ichigo… buruan deh ini gimana jadinya?"

Ichigo: "Itu batrenya mesti di _charge_."

Rukia: "_Charge? _Gimana caranya?"

Ichigo: "Lo colokin aja _charger_-annya ke stop kontak situ, terus lo sambungin ke hp lo."

Rukia: "Colokin? Itu gimana caranya?"

Ichigo: "Ya colokin aja."

Rukia: "Iya, gimana caranya?"

Ichigo: "Aduuuh ya… ya tinggal lo colokin aja!"

Rukia: "Gimana caranyaaa Ichigo Kurosakiii?"

Ichigo: "Astaga… lo… lo colokin gituuu ah! Ya lo… lo colok! Colok gitu!"

Hening.

Rukia: "Sebenernya yang nggak tau itu gue apa lo, sih?"

Ichigo: "Erh… nggak tau juga deh."

* * *

35. Semua Punya Nama

Hitsugaya: "Oh iya, gue pernah nonton film bagus banget… aduh apa sih tuh namanya kok gue jadi lupa?"

Rangiku: "Loh taichou? Bukannya yang punya nama itu cuma orang, ya?"

Hitsugaya: "….."

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Bab: **Gimanaaa? Kurang lucu ya pasti -_- hoho gue minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi gue masih mengharapkan _review _dari kalian semua nih *puppy eyes*. _So please, give this story any comment as long as you want._ Udah ada seratusan lebih nih, tapi di _post_-nya nanti-nanti soalnya gue lagi sibuk sekolah. Valiamar _signing out_, _bye bye and don't miss me or even looking for me _:P


	8. 36, 37, 38, 39, 40

36. Bukan Sekedar Ungkapan

Renji dan Mizuiro sedang dalam perjalanan jalan kaki menuju sekolah.

Renji: "Anjing!"

Mizuiro: "Eh Renji ngomongnya kasar banget ya…!"

Renji: "Nggak, itu emang ada anjing di belakang lo!"

Mizuiro: "ANJING!"

* * *

37. Parodi

Iba: "Eh eh liat deh."

Sajin: "Apaan?"

Iba: "Ini loh yang namanya _Twilight_."

Sajin: "Oooh, terus kenapa?"

Iba: "Ish masa orang pada suka yang beginian, sih? Liat aja kan tuh pemainnya pada jelek-jelek banget gitu! Belom lagi sering ada adegan yang aneh-aneh!"

Sajin: "Ya jelaslah, orang ini parodinya!"

* * *

38. Dibajak Lebih Baik!

Soi Fon sedang mengotak-ngatik ponsel pacar barunya, Ggio Vega. Baru saja mereka berpacaran selama tiga hari. Sekarang, Soi Fon sedang mengamati _tweets_-nya Ggio. Dan ia terkejut bukan main setelah melihatnya. Langsung saja dia mengkonfrontasi cowok bermata emas itu.

Soi Fon: "Sayang, kok _Twitter_ kamu dibajaknya parah banget sih? Kamu nggak mencoba melawan, apa?"

Ggio: "Hah? Dibajak? Nggaklah, aku baru beli itu kemaren. Jadi, kamu yang pertama kali minjem hp aku."

Soi Fon: "….."

Ggio: "Loh sayang? Kamu kenapa? Kok muka kamu suram begitu?"

Soi Fon: "….."

Ggio: "Ih Soi Fon kamu kenapa sih?"

Avirama yang entah mendengar darimana langsung pergi membeli rangkaian bunga bertuliskan "Turut Berduka Cita" untuk Soi Fon.

* * *

39. Itu namanya belom tau, mbak…

Tatsuki : "Nah jadi yang namanya Tesla tuh yang itu tuh, yang disebelahnya Starrk."

Chizuru: "Oooh ya ya ya gue tau! Yang pake ransel kan? Sama yang pake seragam cowok sekolah kita! Terus, terus yang pake sepatu kets ituuu iya kaaan?"

Ulquiorra yang menguping ingin segera memberitahu Tesla bahwa sebaiknya dirinya mengenakan topeng agar lebih mencolok.

* * *

40. Saking Bosennya

Tessai dan Urahara sedang mendengarkan siaran radio sambil berbincang-bincang.

Tessai: "Aduh gue bosen banget sama nih lagu, hampir tiap hari gue dengerin terus."

Urahara: "Oh ya? Gue malah belom pernah denger sama sekali. Penyanyinya siapa?"

Tessai: "Ah, gue lupa. Namanya ribet gitu deh…"

Urahara: "Hmm kalo judulnya?"

Tessai: "…Nggak tau."


	9. 41, 42, 43, 44, 45

41. Wayolo…

Szayel dan Nnoitra sedang bersantai di kamar Nnoitra.

Szayel: "Eh, ada anak cicak di atas!"

Nnoitra: "Mana? Oh iya."

Setelah beberapa menit, Szayel menguap lebar. Kemudian secara tidak sengaja menatap langit-langit kamar Nnoitra kembali.

Szayel: "Loh? Mana anak cicaknya? Kok nggak ada?"

Nnoitra: "Di mulut lo…"

* * *

42. Bener-Bener Salah

Ichigo: "Gila ya, pak Aizen bener-bener sentimen sama gue!"

Renji: "Sentimen, sentimen… sentimeter kale!"

Ishida mendadak tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

* * *

43. Mau segede apalagi?

Hisagi berlarian tanpa henti kesana kemari dengan wajah bingung sekaligus panik.

Mayuri: "Hisagi, lo ngapain sih daritadi? _Jogging _siang bolong begini…"

Hisagi: "Ini loh gue lagi nyari Kenpachi, mana ya kok daritadi nggak keliatan?"

Tiba-tiba di Hueco Mundo sana, Aizen merasa lega karena masih dapat melihat sosok Neliel kecil dengan jelasnya.

* * *

44. Yang bener yang mana, ya?

Ichigo lagi mimpi makan duren pas dirinya tiba-tiba digoncang-goncang oleh seseorang.

Rukia: "Ichigo! Bangun woi, udah siang!"

Ichigo: "Hah?"

Rukia: "Hah heh hah heh bangun! Masa lo tidur malem-malem begini?"

Ichigo: "Haaaaaaaaaah?"

* * *

45. Kebodohan yang luar biasa

Shunsui: "Hehehe ternyata punya BB itu asik ya, pantes aja pada kecanduan."

Byakuya: "Iya, apalagi BBM-nya. Oh ya, kok gue nge-_add _lo _pending_ terus, sih?"

Shunsui: "Iya ya? Mungkin operator hp gue lagi _error_, kali. Ngomong-ngomong soal _add _pin, gue ada cerita nih."

Byakuya: "Ceritain dong."

Shunsui: "Jadi kemaren ada yang nge-_add _pin BB gue, tapi gue nggak tau itu siapa. Ya udah akhirnya gue _ignore _aja."

Byakuya: "Bukannya kalo _request _BBM itu ada namanya?"

Shunsui: "Iya ada, namanya Byakuya Kuchiki. Gue nggak kenal dia, makanya gue _ignore_."

Byakuya: "…."


	10. 46, 47, 48, 49, 50

46. Jambore, kali tuh!

Ikakku dan Yumichika lagi berantem gara-gara hal sepele.

Yumichika: "Dasar lo Ikakku botak licin!"

Ikakku: "Eh berani ya lo sama gue sekarang? Sini deh gue jambanin!"

Renji, Hitsugaya, dan Rangiku malah ketawa, bukannya melerai.

* * *

47. Maaf, itu nggak ada dalam pilihan

Isshin dan Yuzu ingin mengurus suatu keperluan penting.

Yuzu: "Menurut ayah, mending aku bawa kartu pelajar aja apa sama dompetnya sekalian?"

Isshin: "Kartu pelajarnya sekalian."

Ichigo yang mendengar hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

48. Udah mentok, nih!

Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, dan Jinta ingin pergi rekreasi bersama dengan menggunakan mobil Urahara. Si pemilik dan Yoruichi duduk di depan, sementara tiga sisanya di tengah.

Jinta: "Aduh kursi gue kesempitan nih! Yoruichi-san pindah ke depan deh coba!"

Tidak ada yang menyahut setelah itu, semuanya sibuk tertawa kecil.

* * *

49. Loh, loh loh?

Keigo: "Ichigo mana? Bukannya tadi sama lo?"

Mizuiro: "Ichigo di loker."

Keigo: "Hah?"

Mizuiro: "Si Ichigo kan? Iya gue masukkin loker."

Keigo: "?"

* * *

50. Pikiran Yang Tercampur

Visoreds lagi main kartu dengan seriusnya sampai-sampai nggak ada yang ngomong. Tiba-tiba saja…

Rose: "BINGO! BINGO! BIIIIIIIIINGOOOOOOOO!"

Suasana hening dalam sekejap.

Rose: "Uno, maksud gue…"

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Bab: **Wahaha makin lama Nguping Bleach makin bego ya... justru kebegoan itulah yang jadi senjata pamungkas dari rangkaian-rangkaian _short-short _ini. Nggak kerasa ya Nguping Bleach udah nyampe 50, karena itulah gue mau ngasih tau sesuatu nih _guys_. Mulai sekarang, setiap yang mau _review_, harus nyantumin Nguping Bleach nomer berapa-berapa aja yang jadi favorit (kalo emang ada yang jadi favorit T_T). Atau nggak, sekalian di copas semuanya aja kayak _review _dari **Nico PortGas-D. IchImaru**! Terus kalo ada yang nggak ngerti tanya aja, nanti gue jelasin di _chapter-chapter _berikutnya. Okeee? Gue cabut dulu, mau nge-_post _cerita-cerita lain lagi! Cheerio!


	11. 51, 52, 53, 54, 55

51. Sekarang, apa bedanya?

Lisa: "Semuanya, sekarang nyanyikan do re mi fa sol la si do abis itu kebalikannya!"

Murid-murid: "(Rendah ke tinggi) do re mi fa sol la si do! (Tinggi ke rendah) do re mi fa sol la si do!"

Mendadak Lisa menyesal karena tidak memberikan contoh sebelumnya.

* * *

52. Iya sih, tapi…

Ishida yang baru jadi ketua kelas sedang mengabsen kelasnya.

Ishida: "Yang nggak masuk satu orang nih… siapa yang nggak masuk?"

Tatsuki: "Itu Ishida, si Orihime. Katanya dia nggak masuk gara-gara sakit."

Ichigo: "Oh jadi dia keluar gitu maksudnya?"

Dalam sekejap, kelaspun menjadi hening.

* * *

53. Saking Malesnya

Rangiku: "Hitsugaya-taichou, pinjem pulpennya ya!"

Rangiku: "Iya, pinjem aja."

Izuru Kira yang secara tidak sengaja lewat bertekad untuk menggunakan taktik itu sesering mungkin.

* * *

54. Jahat banget, sih mas!

Starrk baru saja pulang dari pesta ulangtahun Ulquiorra. Dalam perjalanan, ia melihat Neliel dari kejauhan. Langsung saja ia menghampiri gadis berambut hijau itu.

Starrk: "Hai, Nel!"

Neliel: "Hai, Starrk!"

Starrk: "Kok nggak ke pesta ultahnya Ulqui?"

Neliel: "Iya nih, nggak boleh sama ortu gue. Tapi gue nggak mau tau pokoknya tahun depan gue harus ikut!"

Starrk: "Ah Nel, bukannya mau menghancurkan harapan ya, tapi kan belom tentu Ulqui ngadain pesta tahun depan. Ulangtahun aja belom tentu."

Lantas si _birthday boy _langsung bersin-bersin, keselek minuman dan kupingnya panas.

* * *

55. Kakek Usil

Ichigo sedang ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan bulanan, dan sekarang dia sedang berada di _stand _yang menjual wortel.

Yamamoto: "Silahkan kak wortelnya."

Ichigo: "Waaah wortelnya bagus-bagus, ya! Jadi pengen beli semua!"

Yamamoto: "Iya dong kak, saya gitu yang jual. Eh tapi masih ada wortel yang lebih bagus lagi kak daripada semua ini!"

Ichigo: "Hah? Dimana, kek?"

Yamamoto: "Itu tuh yang di kepala kamu."

Ichigo: "…sialan."


	12. 56, 57, 58, 59, 60

56. Makanya bang, jangan keasikan

Hiyori: "Kiri bang."

Shinji: "Heh? Apa, mbak?"

Hiyori: "Kiri, bang!"

Shinji: "Kenapa, mbak?"

Hiyori: "Aduuuh saya bilang kiri, mas!"

Shinji: "Oooh kiri, bilang dong daritadi!"

Akhirnya, angkotpun berhenti.

Hiyori: "Loh ini dimana? Aduuuh si abang mah!"

* * *

57. Oh iya ya, bener juga

Hanatarou: "Tolong! Lontong!"

Ukitake: "Salah, Hanatarou. Itu salah."

Hanatarou: "Terus yang bener gimana, taichou?"

Ukitake: "Tolong! Lontog!"

Renji yang sekilas mendengar mulai meragukan kepandaian Ukitake.

* * *

58. Pamer gagal

Ichigo dan Karin lagi nonton TV, tiba-tiba munculah sosok Kensei Muguruma—aktor yang sedang naik daun.

Ichigo: "Liat tuh Karin, si Kensei Muguruma. Dia kan temennya temen kakak."

Karin: "Kalo gitu berarti dia bukan temennya kakak, kan?"

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Ichigo: "Erh, secara teknis sih… bukan."

* * *

59. Merem Melek

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang baru saja jadian sedang telponan dengan mesranya.

Hinamori: "Shiro-chan, aku kangen."

Hitsugaya: "Aku juga, tapi kan besok kita ketemu lagi."

Hinamori: "Iya sih… oh ya, besok kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

Hitsugaya: "Boleh, aku emang lagi butuh _refreshing _nih."

Hinamori: "Oke deh, entar kita omongin lagi ya. Kamu lagi ngapain?"

Hitsugaya: "Lagi tidur, kamu?"

Hinamori diam dulu baru menjawab.

* * *

60. Curcol Asli

Ichigo sedang bermain komputer, tepatnya bernarsis ria. Awalnya sih nggak ada apa-apa, terus lama-lama dia jadi kesel sendiri setelah melihat isi beberapa _website _yang mengulas tentang dirinya.

Ichigo: "Kenapa sih pada salah semua nulis nama belakang gue? Kurasaki, Kurasaki… orang Kurangsakit!"

Melalui telepati besar-besaran, semua yang mengenal Ichigo langsung terbahak-bahak.


	13. 61, 62, 63, 64, 65

61. Bahasa Planetkah?

Renji: "Byakuya-taichou, saya minta… ehm, jegrekan."

Byakuya: "Apa? Kamu minta apa? Saya nggak ngerti."

Renji: "Erh… saya minta ceklekan."

Byakuya: "Saya masih nggak ngerti."

Renji: "Saya minta ampun! Eh bukan, taichou! Maksud saya, saya minta… emm apa itu namanya alat yang buat gabungin kertas?"

Byakuya: "Oh maksud kamu staples? Bahasa kamu aneh banget."

* * *

62. Senjata Makan Tuan

Ggio Vega lagi iseng mau ngerjain temen-temennya. Korban pertama adalah Avirama.

Ggio: "Eh Avirama! Apa dibalik jadi apa?"

Avirama: "Apa."

Ggio: "Ya apa jawabannya?"

Avirama: "Apa!"

Ggio: "Kok balik nanya sih? Nggak seru, ah!"

Beralih ke korban kedua, Findor.

Ggio: "Findor! Apa dibalik jadi apa?"

Findor: "Nah itu lo udah jawab."

Ggio: "Emang jawabannya apa?"

Findor: "Apa."

Ggio: "Idih balik nanya lagi! Payah!"

Sekarang korban ketiga, Nirgge.

Ggio: "Nirgge, Nirgge! Apa dibalik jadi apa?"

Nirgge: "Jatoh… byur."

Ggio langsung mati kutu. Habislah dia digebukin sekampung.

* * *

63. Ups, Maaf!

Trio Hueco Mundo alias Tousen, Gin, dan Aizen sedang asik membicarakan soal rencana liburan mereka. Maklum, rutinitas mereka sehari-hari itu sangat membosankan.

Gin: "Kita jadinya mau liburan kemana nih?"

Aizen: "Kemana aja. Yang penting pemandangannya bagus, enak diliat, sedap dipandang…"

Tousen: "Jangan pada gitu dong sama gue!"

Para _Arrancar _yang lagi nguping langsung ketawa geli.

* * *

64. Tau juga toh, ternyata?

Rukia: "Kaien-dono!"

Kaien: "He? Si Miyako-kasino manggil gue ya?"

Kuukaku: "Bukan, Rukia-indro yang manggil."

Ganju yang mendengar entah kenapa tidak ingin namanya diberi embel-embel apapun.

* * *

65. Terus Kenapa?

Kensei: "Jadi kesimpulannya gini, Hisagi. Yang nggak tau itu, harus dikasih tau."

Hisagi: "Iya, tapi yang udah tau juga harus dikasih tau lagi."

Kensei: "Hah? Kok gitu? Kan udah tau."

Hisagi: "Iya, biar makin tau."

Hiyori yang menyadap percakapan mereka langsung ingin makan tempe.


	14. 66, 67, 68, 69, 70

66. Sebuah Pengakuan Dramatis

Kaien dan saudaranya, Hisagi, menerobos masuk ke sebuah pintu kamar. Senyum bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah keduanya. Mereka baru saja membeli sesuatu.

Kaien dan Hisagi: "Adeeek! Kita beliin pencukur jenggot nih buat adek!"

Tatsuki: "Kak, aku ini perempuan!"

Tiba-tiba, di _Soul Society _sana, Yumichika merasa tergelitik.

* * *

67. Obatin, dong!

Renji yang sedang nganggur memutuskan untuk unjuk suara keras-keras.

Renji: "Kera sakit… tak pernah berhenti, bertindak sesuka hati. Kera sakit… menjadi pengawal, mencari kitab suci. Kera sakit… liar, nakal, brutal, membuat semua orang menjadi gempar. Kera sakit… hanya hukuman yang dapat menghentikannya…"

Hitsugaya yang kebetulan lewat langsung menghampiri Mayuri untuk meminta obat.

* * *

68. Iiih, gimana sih?

Nanao sedang asik ngobrol bareng Shunsui. Tiba-tiba saja, Nanao memanggil Shunsui dengan nada kesal.

Nanao: "Shunsui!"

Shunsui: "Iya? Kenapa, Nanao? Kok emosi gitu?"

Nanao: "Lo jangan ngeliatin mata gue terus, dong! Gue kan jadi risih!"

Shunsui: "….?"

Kenpachi yang diam-diam menyadap percakapan hanya bisa menyumbangkan penutup matanya pada Shunsui.

* * *

69. Bakar Aja Sekalian!

Mizuiro: "Aduh gue kepedesan nih! Minta sambel terasi, dong!"

Chad yang dimintai sambal terasi lantas mengambil korek api dan bensin.

* * *

70. Nggak, nggak usah.

Orihime: "Eh kalo mau bikin teh tuh mesti pake teh kan ya? Apa nggak usah?"

Rukia: "….."

Chizuru: "….."

Tatsuki: "….."


	15. 71, 72, 73, 74, 75

71. Terbalik, mungkin?

Rangiku dan Hinamori lagi asik berbincang-bincang soal buku.

Hinamori: "Rangiku-san udah baca _The Alchemyst_, belom?"

Rangiku: "Udah dong! Udah selesai dari kapan tau malah!"

Hinamori: "Seru banget ya! Apalagi bab 20!"

Rangiku: "Iya, iya tuh! Saking serunya sampe aku baca berulang-ulang!"

Hinamori: "Sama bab 11 juga tuh seru!"

Rangiku: "Oooh, kalo itu aku belom baca…"

Hinamori: "…heh?"

Gin yang kebetulan mendengar secepat kilat membatalkan niatnya untuk membelikan buku buat Rangiku.

* * *

72. Nah, lho!

Keigo: "Asik banget ya kemaren ngata-ngatain pak Aizen di _Twitter_."

Ichigo: "Yoi! Entar malem lagi, yok!"

Renji: "Ayoook!"

Ikakku: "Iya iya ayo! Eh tapi pak Aizen punya _Twitter _loh."

Ishida: "Ah masa? Gaul bener."

Ikakku: "Iya tau! Gue nggak nge-_follow _dia sih, tapi dia nge-_follow _gue."

Keempat orang lainnya langsung mengurus perpindahan sekolah.

* * *

73. Makanya mas, bahasa yang standar aja.

Hitsugaya sedang makan siang di suatu restoran.

Hitsugaya: "Mbak, saya pesen _double cheeseburger_."

Nemu: "Itu aja, kak?"

Hitsugaya: "Iya."

Nemu: "Ditunggu sebentar ya."

Setelah beberapa menit…

Nemu: "Silahkan kak _cheeseburger_-nya."

Hitsugaya: "Loh? Kok _burger_nya cuma satu? Tadi kan saya mesennya dua!"

* * *

74. Campursari

Senna: "Eh, eh kemaren gue abis nonton film bagus banget! Lo harus nonton pokoknya, kalo nggak nanti nyesel."

Neliel: "Judulnya apa?"

Senna: "_Sonny with a Chance of Meatball_!"

Yachiru yang tiba-tiba lewat bertekad untuk mencari film itu hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun.

* * *

75. Nggak Sadar

Yumichika: "Buruan dong, Hanatarou! Lama banget, sih!"

Hanatarou: "Sabar dong, tangan gue kan cuma ada dua."

Yumichika: "Iyalah siapa bilang tangan lo ada seratus?"

Hanatarou: "Erh… lo tuh yang bilang, barusan…"


	16. 76, 77, 78, 79, 80

76. Ya! Salah!

Yachiru lagi les privat bareng guru privatnya, Unohana. Mereka lagi belajar matematika, pertambahan tepatnya.

Unohana: "Jadi Yachiru, satu tambah satu hasilnya berapa?"

Yachiru: "Dua! Eh bukan, tiga!"

Unohana: "….."

Ukitake yang mengamati dari kejauhan bersedia membayar Unohana lebih jika dia mau menjelaskan kepada Yachiru sekali lagi hingga dia mengerti.

* * *

77. Kesalahan Teknis

Ichigo: "(Dengan pelan dan penuh rasa heran) Rukia? Lo ngapain di kloset gue?"

Kon yang tadinya ingin kencing hanya bisa terkencing-kencing sambil mencari kata _closet _di kamus.

* * *

78. Kawan Atau Lawan?

Nnoitra dan Starrk sedang bermain tebak orang.

Starrk: "Aduh ini gampang banget nih. Ciri-cirinya rambutnya warna biru laut, tatonya nomer 6, inisialnya G.J. Siapa tuh?"

Nnoitra: "Bentar, yang pasti bukan Grimmjow kan?"

Starrk: "….."

Nnoitra: "Apa tadi inisialnya? G.J? Hmm… Gak Jelas?"

Starrk: "Lo tuh yang nggak jelas!"

* * *

79. Manjat Aja!

Ichigo sedang berlari, melarikan diri dari serangan Aizen. Di tengah jalan, dia menemukan sebuah sumur. Tanpa ragu lagi, dia langsung melompat kedalam.

Ichigo: "Hehe, si Aizen pasti nggak bakalan bisa nemuin gua disini. Siplah, gua aman sekarang."

Detik demi detik berlalu, lama-lama menjadi menit demi menit, jam demi jam…

Ichigo: "Eh! Gimana caranya gua keluar dari sini?"

* * *

80. Dimana aja boleh deh…

Aizen lagi telfonan sama Gin. Mereka janjian mau ketemuan di Starbucks, tempat Aizen sedang menunggu Gin sekarang.

Aizen: "Gin, lo kalo udah nyampe Starbucks bilang ya. Entar gue kesana!"

Gin entah kenapa langsung mendapat _feeling _kalau dia dan Aizen nggak bakal ketemuan.


	17. 81, 82, 83, 84, 85

81. Buat apa coba? Huft!

Cowok-cowok di SMU Karakura lagi asik-asiknya ngobrol tentang hampir semuanya. Tiba-tiba saja Keigo Asano menginterupsi.

Keigo: "Eh gue mau ke kantin nih, ada yang mau ngintip nggak?"

Didengar oleh Ryou dan Michiru yang serasa sedang mandi.

* * *

82. Yang konsisten, dong!

Ukitake: "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo: "Iya pak, ada apa ya?"

Ukitake: "Coba kamu baca soal nomor 12."

Ichigo: "Dari angka-angka berikut ini, manakah yang merupakan angka genap, angka ganjil, dan kedua-duanya?"

Keheningan melanda dalam sekejap sebelum akhirnya Ukitake kembali membuka suara.

Ukitake: "Ishida Uryuu? Coba kamu baca ulang soalnya."

* * *

83. Akibat Rambut

Ulquiorra melihat seseorang dari belakang, kemudian dia mendekati orang tersebut.

Ulquiorra: "Loh Sakura Haruno? Lo ngapain disini? Bukannya lo harusnya di Konoha?"

Lantas sosok itu berbalik perlahan-lahan…

Szayel: "Sakura Haruno, Sakura Haruno! Gue Szayel!"

Nnoitra yang kebetulan lewat langsung buru-buru ingin mengganti warna rambutnya sebelum disangka Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

84. Aneh, tepatnya.

Mashiro sedang asyik melihat _timeline _di _Twitter_-nya Kensei.

Mashiro: "Kensei, labil itu apa sih?"

Kensei: "Ha? Emangnya kenapa?"

Mashiro: "Abis itu disebut-sebut terus di _timeline _lo."

Kensei: "Oh, gue nggak tau. Menurut lo gue labil nggak?"

Mashiro: "…Erh, umm… nggg… lalala ada cicak di dinding…"

* * *

85. Dasar lu sesat!

Shunsui si guru Bahasa Indonesia baru lagi ngajarin soal pepatah.

Shunsui: "Salah satu pepatah yang paling terkenal adalah 'banyak jalan menuju Roma'. Nah, salah satunya jalan pintas!"

Ada satu lagi. Jalan… eh, jangan dengerin guru sesat yang satu ini.


	18. 86, 87, 88, 89, 90

86. Kalo besoknya lagi?

Ichigo: "Sabtu gini enaknya belanja di pasar… eh, ada si kakek!"

Yamamoto: "Silahkan nak, mau beli apa?"

Setelah selesai berbelanja…

Ichigo: "Makasih ya kek udah ngebolehin saya ngeborong dagangan kakek. Abis yang kakek jual enak-enak sih!"

Yamamoto: "Ah kamu bisa aja, sama-sama nak!"

Ichigo: "Hehehe… besok kakek jualan nggak?"

Yamamoto: "Oooh kalo besok kakek nggak jualan, tapi kalo hari Minggu kakek jualan."

Ichigo: "….."

* * *

87. Yang salah siapa toh ndo…

Omaeda tersentak ketika melihat atasannya yaitu Soi Fon berjalan dengan wajah cemberut ke arahnya.

Soi Fon: "Omaeda! Gue lagi bete nih!"

Omaeda: "Bete kenapa, kapten?"

Soi Fon: "Tadi kan gue mau beli stiletto gitu, terus gue bilang nggak jadi. Masa barangnya nggak dikasih? Keterlaluan banget kan!"

Omaeda langsung pura-pura dengerin musik alias pura-pura nggak denger.

* * *

88. Sadar tempat dong, bang.

Ichigo kebetulan melihat Karin yang sepertinya mau keluar rumah.

Ichigo: "Karin, lo mau pergi?"

Karin: "Iya nih."

Ichigo: "Kemana?"

Karin: "Ke Circle K, kak."

Ichigo: "Oh, nitip slurpee dong!"

Isshin yang mendengar mulai berpikir bahwa otak anak sulungnya sudah mulai rusak.

* * *

89. Overprotektif yang… over

Perang semakin memanas antara Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo. Suasana selalu terasa genting setiap saat. Itu dia sebabnya mengapa semua orang di Soul Society menjadi was-was selalu.

Byakuya: "Lho? Rukia mana? Rukiaaa! Rukiaaa!"

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia datang menghampiri Byakuya.

Byakuya: "Ruki… kamu abis darimana? Kenapa nggak ngajak kakak? Kakak kan khawatir jadinya!"

Rukia: "Aku abis dari WC kak…"

Renji yang curi dengar langsung ngakak di tempat.

* * *

90. Udah di depan mata, juga! Aduh!

Lisa: "Jadi Senna, 10 X 5 hasilnya berapa?"

Senna: "50!"

Lisa: "Bagus! Sekarang, 5 X 10 hasilnya berapa?"

Senna: "Emm… berapa ya? Aduh, berapa sih? Kalkulator mana?"


	19. 91, 92, 93, 94, 95

91. Sendirinya…

Ishida lagi asik _Twitter_an, tiba-tiba saja ada _tweet _dari Chizuru yang menarik perhatiannya.

**Cheeseuru **Emak gua alay! Wkwkwk!

Lantas Ishida merespon.

**UryuuI **Hahaha alay gimana maksud lo?

Tak lama kemudian, Chizuru merespon lagi.

**Cheeseuru **Masa dia nulis kok pake q? Wahaha alay banget qan dia?

Ishida berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab…

**UryuuI **Umm… iya

* * *

92. Langit ketujuh, tepatnya.

Ichigo: "Woi siapa tuh yang mecahin kaca kelas barusan?"

Renji: "(Panik karena dia yang mecahin) Bukan gue! Gue nggak main bola daritadi!"

Ichigo: "Hah? Lo tau darimana kalo pecahnya gara-gara bola? Kan tadi gue cuma bilang kacanya pecah doang."

Renji: "….."

Keigo: "Wah Renji, jangan-jangan lo lagi yang mecahin kacanya!"

Renji: "Enak aja, bukan! Gue tau dari… dari langit!"

* * *

93. Lo siapa dong?

Starrk: "Ayo ayo yang merasa Espada buruan ke ruang rapat, katanya penting noh buruan gih daripada nanti telat."

Didengar oleh para _fraccion _yang langsung berpikiran kalo Starrk terserang _amnesia_.

* * *

94. Khawatir apa ngeledek?

Findor: "Ggio, gue khawatir nih sama Barragan-san."

Ggio: "Sama gue juga. Lo kenapa khawatirin dia?"

Findor: "Aduh Ggio, Barragan-san tuh udah tua, udah peot. Gue takut kalo dia nanti dikalahin gitu deh pas bertarung… kalo lo kenapa?"

Ggio: "Gue? Kalo gue khawatirin itu loh… pipinya. Pipinya Barragan-san tuh beleberan! Gue takutnya nanti jatoh suatu saat!"

Findor tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung terguling-guling di lantai.

* * *

95. Justru paling ngerti…

Tessai: "Gila ya, sekarang dimana-mana pake bahasa Inggris semua!"

Jinta: "Ya iyalah sekarang kan jaman udah modern."

Urahara: "Tapi harusnya nggak boleh gitu juga tau, kayak Jepang aja nih misalnya. Orang Jepang mana ngerti bahasa Jepang?"

Diam sejenak.

Urahara: "Eh, bahasa Inggris maksudnya…"

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Bab: **Whew! Akhirnya berhasil _update _juga! _Sorry for the long wait_! Ehehe terus gue minta maaf juga nih kalo yang kelima ini nggak lucu. Tenang, tenang! Masih **banyak banget **kok dialog-dialog tolol lainnya yang bakalan tergabung di cerita berjudul Nguping Bleach ini. _Go spread the idiotism_, _stupidity_, _absurdness_,_ and craziness_! YEAH HIDUP I.S.A.C! _ALL HAIL _I.S.A.C!_ ALL HAIL _I.S.A.C! _ALL HAIL _I.S.A.C!

P.S: Maklumi saja kelakuan sang _author _yang sakit jiwa ini. Btw I.S.A.C _stands for idiotism_, _stupidity_, _absurdness_, _and craziness_. Terima kasih.


	20. 96, 97, 98, 99, 100

96. Dasar Kurang Ajar!

Orihime: "Aduuuh Ichigo kok nggak bales-bales BBM gue sih?"

Tatsuki: "Dia lagi nggak megang hp kali."

Kemudian Tatsuki mengintip layar BB-nya Orihime.

Tatsuki: "Eh, foto BBM-nya Ichigo baru ganti ya?"

Orihime: "Iya."

Tatsuki: "Terus BBM lo tetep nggak dibales?"

Orihime: "Nggak nih…"

Tatsuki langsung ngomelin Ichigo lewat BBM-nya Orihime.

* * *

97. Kasian deh, lo!

Grimmjow lagi deg-degan, masalahnya dia mau nembak Nel. Mereka lagi _chatting_-an sekarang.

**Imma_grimmreaper said:  
**_Nel, lo mau jadi pacar gue nggak?_

Grimmjow menunggu jawabannya dengan frustasi. Tiba-tiba hpnya bergetar, artinya ada _chat _yang masuk.

**Nelielnel said:  
**_Iya, gue mau _

Sontak Grimmjow girang kayak abis menang lotre. Eh, nggak lama kemudian hpnya bergetar lagi.

**Nelielnel said:  
**_Eh maaf ya Grimmjow, yang tadi itu salah kirim. Hehe maaf ya._

Grimmjow hanya bisa menatap layar hpnya dengan tatapan kosong sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri… tapi nggak jadi.

* * *

98. Guru macam apa, ini?

Hisagi Shuuhei baru saja selesai mengajar pelajaran Sosiologi di SMU Karakura.

Hisagi: "Ada pertanyaan, anak-anak?"

Hampir satu kelas mengangkat tangan.

Hisagi: "Nggak jadi deh, nggak usah. Udah kalian pulang aja."

* * *

99. Geer banget sih, bang.

Nnoitra baru saja selesai membuat _banana split_.

Nnoitra: "Akhirnya selesai juga! Hmm, _yummy_!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seseorang menerobos masuk.

Nnoitra: "Eh! Lo kalo mau masuk ketok dulu dong! Bikin kaget aja!"

Yammie: "Loh? Lo bukannya manggil gue tadi?"

Nnoitra: "(setelah berpikir sejenak) Ya ampun Yammie… capek deh. Makanya punya nama jangan ambigu!"

* * *

100. Kemakan Iklan Nih Yeee

Nanao lagi mengajar di kelas ketika tiba-tiba aja Ikakku merasakan ada air yang menetes di kepalanya yang botak licin itu.

Ikakku: "Pak, bocor!"

Lantas dia langsung mendapat _death glare _dari sang guru.

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Cerita: **Aih aih! Akhirnya _update _lagi! Waw gue udah kangen banget nih sama fic ini! Pasti kalian semua juga kangen dong iya kan iya dong. Yah pokoknya gue memutuskan untuk berhenti ngurusin semua fic lain dan konsen sama **Nguping Bleach**. Masih buanyak banget loh dialog-dialog tololnya. Yang ditulis udah ada 210, dan itu tuh bakalan nambah lagi. _I don't know _kapan fic ini bakal _complete_nya. Ya udahlah yaaa _enjoy _aja~ hehe. _Well _nggak kerasa nih udah nyampe dialog yang ke-100 aja. Gue ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah _review_, yang udah _favorite_, yang udah _alert_, sama siapa aja yang udah baca dan dukung cerita ini. _Me love you all _;) _go spread the _I.S.A.C! _Update until up-to-date _(?)!

P.S: Dan dengan ini saya menyatakan dengan resmi dimulainya '**Nguping Bleach Daily Marathon Part 1**' sampe dialog yang ke-150. Doakan semoga saya nggak menemui halangan satupun dalam meng-_update_.


	21. 101, 102, 103, 104, 105

101. Romantis Sekali!

Rukia sedang berada di bioskop. Sebelum menonton film, dia ingin membeli sejumlah cemilan dulu buat dimakan saat nonton nanti.

Rukia: "Mas, _orange juice_-nya satu ya."

Ichigo: "Atas nama siapa, mbak?"

Diam sejenak.

Rukia: "(Dengan nada sarkastik) Atas nama cinta, mas! Hati ini tak mungkin terbagi!"

Renji, Kira, dan Hisagi yang mendengar langsung janjian nonton Cinta Fitri rame-rame.

* * *

102. Salah ngomong apa gimana ini ya…

Shinji sedang menginap di rumah Kensei. Kini tiba saatnya bagi mereka untuk tidur.

Shinji: "Idih, Kensei! Kok semua lampunya dimatiin sih? Gelap banget, woi!"

Kensei: "Hahaha lo belom pernah ya ngerasain kegelapan sedahsyat ini? Gue sih begini terus tiap hari."

Shinji: "Ih Kensei lo nggak silau apa lampunya dimatiin terus?"

Kensei: "Hah? Lo bilang apa barusan?"

Shinji langsung ngorok keras-keras.

* * *

103. Dua-duanya, tuh!

Hitsugaya: "Eh Rangiku, hitung jumlah _paperwork _gue dong."

Rangiku: "Sip deh, bos! Tu, wa, ga, pat, ma, nam, juh, pan, lan, luh, las, las, las, las, las…"

Hitsugaya: "Lo ngitung apa ngelas?"

Para wakil kapten bandel yang tadinya mau meniru langsung membatalkan niat itu.

* * *

104. Aaa, duh!

Renji yang sedang tergesa-gesa tiba-tiba saja menginjak sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Renji: "Idih! Sakit banget! Idih! Idih!"

Didengar oleh Shunsui yang merasa jijik sendiri.

* * *

105. Sedekat Itukah?

Ichigo: "Waduh! Udah jam segini aja! Bisa telat gue ke tokonya Urahara, padahal hari ini kan hari pertama gue kerja di sana…"

Keigo: "Halaaah tokonya Urahara aja di situ doang. Ngesot juga nyampe."

Diam sebentar.

Ishida: "(Dengan nada menyindir) Kalo merangkak aja gimana?"


	22. 106, 107, 108, 109, 110

106. Bon Appetite

Ichigo: "Ayah, ini semua barang belanjaan yang ayah minta. Udah lengkap kan?"

Isshin: "Hmm… ya ya ya udah lengkap. Makasih ya Ichigo."

Ketika Ichigo ingin berjalan pergi, Isshin kembali memanggilnya.

Ichigo: "Ada apaan lagi, yah? Belanjaannya ada yang kurang?"

Isshin: "Bukan, _bill_nya mana?"

* * *

107. Kemana ya? Ruang bawah tanah, kali ya.

Grimmjow datang menghampiri geng Espada sambil terbongkok-bongkok.

Ulquiorra: "Lo kenapa, Grimm? Minum obat penambah umurnya si Szayel?"

Grimmjow: "Nggak! Jadi kan kemaren gue lagi tidur-tiduran gitu di lantai, terus gue jatoh! Punggung gue jadi sakit banget nih sekarang, makanya gue kalo jalan mesti bongkok gini."

Para Espada langsung memutar otak masing-masing.

* * *

108. Sadis amat, sih!

Kira lagi menggerutu kesal di hari Valentine. Pasalnya, ia dituntut untuk memberikan coklat pada cewek-cewek. Sekarang ia sedang mencari coklat di sebuah toko.

Kira: "Hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang… gue buat hari gantung diri deh!"

Mbak-mbak penjaga toko yang mendengar berharap dirinya sudah mati duluan sebelum hari yang direncanakan tiba.

* * *

109. Iya, tapi nggak.

Para cewek-cewek Vizard lagi asik ngobrolin soal cowok-cowok cakep.

Lisa: "Gila ya, Chris Pine tuh ganteng banget."

Mashiro: "Iya, tapi ada lagi nih yang nggak kalah ganteng. Namanya Robert Pattinson. Lo-lo pada tau nggak?"

Hiyori: "Tau, tau. Pacarnya Bella Swan kan?"

Rose yang tadinya mau nimbrung malah jadi buka Google.

* * *

110. Hari Senin, Selasa, Rabu…

Hanatarou: "Eh, Harpot itu singkatan dari apa sih?"

Ikakku: "Harry Potter."

Hanatarou: "Oooh, kalo Harry Roesli?"

Ikakku: "…"

Hanatarou: "Harry Pantja?"

Ikakku: "…"

Hanatarou: "Hari Lasso?"

Ikakku: "Tidur, ah."


	23. 111, 112, 113, 114, 115

111. Glow in the Dark

Mizuiro lagi asik ngerjain PR ketika tiba-tiba aja… JRENG! Mati lampu.

Mizuiro: "Yah mati lampu. Nggak bisa nyalain senter, deh."

Chad yang berada nun jauh di sana entah kenapa langsung ingin mengunjungi Mizuiro.

* * *

112. Lho, sejak kapan?

Zaraki: "Ukitake, tolong bantuin gue bawain _paperwork _dong! Banyak banget nih, jadi berat!"

Ukitake: "Oke, sini gue bawain setengahnya."

Zaraki: "Nih, hati-hati ya. Jangan sampe pecah."

Ukitake: "…?"

Didengar oleh Byakuya yang ingin meminjam _paperwork _Zaraki untuk dijadikan sebagai gelas minum.

* * *

113. Jangan panas-panas, ya!

Tia: "Barragan, muka lo tuh kusut banget deh. Gue setrika ya."

Barragan: "(Dengan nada bercanda) Boleh deh, asal jangan gosong aja."

Tia: "…Gue serius."

Barragan: "…"

Didengar oleh para fraccion yang langsung beli setrika uap.

* * *

114. Pikun Akut

Dua orang—makhluk aneh, lebih tepatnya, tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di tengah-tengah hamparan padang pasir yang luas di sebuah malam yang gelap.

Zommari: "Rasanya baru kemaren ya kita di sini…"

Aaroniero: "Yeee emang baru kemaren kali, mas!"

* * *

115. Salah _script _kali, tuh!

Hinamori: "Hitsugaya, tolong ambilin tas gue dong yang di situ."

Hitsugaya: "Nih. Makasih ya."

Hinamori: "Iya sama-sama."


	24. 116, 117, 118, 119, 120

116. Ngajak yang bener dong! Jahat banget, sih!

Ishida: "Gue mau ke Hokben nih, ada yang mau ikut nggak?"

Ichigo: "Gue, gue, gue!"

Ishida: "Loh… lo kenapa mau ikut?"

Ichigo langsung mojok di kelas sebelum mogok makan.

* * *

117. Asal Tanya

Ikakku dan Yumichika sedang menonton film yang baru _premiere _tepat di hari _premiere_nya.

Yumichika: "Woi Ikakku, _ending _filmnya kayak gimana sih? Penasaran banget nih gue, nggak bisa nonton dengan tenang."

Ikakku: "Baba lu nanya gua, lu kira gua yang bikin filmnya?"

Didengar oleh Aizen si pembuat film yang langsung keselek ludahnya sendiri.

* * *

118. Ajar mungkin maksudnya?

Rangiku dan Soi Fon sedang belajar memasak, digurui oleh Yoruichi. Setelah masakan mereka selesai, Yoruichi langsung mencicipi.

Soi Fon: "Gimana, Yoruichi-san? Udah enak belom?"

Yoruichi: "Udah sih, tapi masih ada yang kurang."

Rangiku: "Loh kurang apalagi? Kayaknya tadi udah pas semua deh."

Yoruichi: "Kurang ajar."

Soi Fon dan Rangiku: "…?"

* * *

119. Pasang kuping baik-baik, neng!

Shinji: "Kita jadi latihan _baseball_-nya jam 5 sore ya! Lapangannya mau dipake dulu soalnya."

Mashiro: "Loh Shinji? Kita kenapa nggak latihan?"

Shinji: "Soalnya ada yang tuli kayak lo!"

Kensei yang mendengar langsung pergi untuk membeli _cotton bud_.

* * *

120. Waduh, pinter banget!

Renji: "Ichigo, kok rambut lo warnanya _orange _gitu sih?"

Hitsugaya: "Iya juga ya, mana ada orang rambutnya _orange _dari lahir?"

Chad: "Ngaku aja deh, lo pasti boong kan selama ini sama kita semua? Bilang aja lo ngecat rambut lo!"

Ichigo: "Apaan sih? Tanya Tite Kubo, dong!"


	25. 121, 122, 123, 124, 125

121. Ada Kit-Kat, ada…

Para Espada lagi mengikuti rapat dengan bosannya. Maka dari itulah, mereka memutuskan untuk _chatting_-an rame-rame melalui hp masing-masing.

**coyoteStarrkkey said:  
**_Bosen banget, woi! __

**imma_grimmreaper said:  
**_Tau nih emang, Aizen banyak bacot. Ceramah melulu!_

**Luschiffer said:  
**_Selesai rapat kapan sih? Jangan bilang masih lama…_

**Nnoijiru said:  
**_Nggak kok, tenang aja. Kita berak dulu 15 menit abis itu lanjut lagi stengah jam. Abis itu udah deh selesai! :D_

** szayel_Grand said:  
**_HAHAHA LO AJA SANA BERAK 15 MENIT HAHAHA!_

* * *

122. Improvisasi Gagal

Rukia masih sibuk meneliti tentang kehidupan manusia. Kali ini dia meneliti tentang istilah-istilah yang biasa dipakai dalam omongan sehari-hari.

**Hari 1  
**Mizuiro: "Pak, saya izin ke belakang ya. Udah kebelet banget nih!"  
Ukitake: "Ya udah sana buruan, tapi jangan lama-lama ya."  
Mizuiro: "Oke deh, pak!"

**Hari 2  
**Yuzu: "Ayah, aku mau ke depan sebentar ya. Boleh kan?"  
Isshin: "Boleh, tapi langsung pulang ya."  
Yuzu: "Iya, yah."

**Hari 3**  
Rukia: "Ichigo, gue mau ke samping bentar. Nggak lama kok, paling cuma 10 menit."  
Ichigo: "Hah? Kemana?"

* * *

123. Mari Kita Berhitung!

Gin: "_I love you_."

Rangiku: "_I love you too_."

Gin: "_I love you three, _hehe…"

Rangiku diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menutup teleponnya.

* * *

124. Jangan! Entar mubadzir!

Shunsui dan teman-temannya sedang jalan-jalan di sebuah _mall_, lalu mereka semua berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang bertajuk Heavenly Blush.

Shunsui: "Pada mau yogurt, nggak? Kalo nggak mau gue beliin nih!"

Diam sebentar.

Teman-teman yang lain: "Nggak nggak mau."

* * *

125. Guru Peramal

Lisa: "Anak-anak, buka buku PR kalian. Kita koreksi jawaban PR besok!"

Didengar oleh para murid yang langsung merasa prihatin akan kualitas sekolah mereka.


	26. 126, 127, 128, 129, 130

126. Repot Gile

Tessai dan Jinta lagi bermalas-malasan di tokonya Urahara.

Jinta: "Aduh Tessai, gue bosen banget nih! Enaknya ngapain ya?"

Tessai: "Ah, gue tau! Kita makan aja!"

Jinta: "Boleh boleh. Kita _delivery _Pizza Hut aja yuk!"

Tessai: "_Delivery_? Nggak ah, males ke Pizza Hut-nya…"

Jinta: "…"

* * *

127. Ah, masa sih?

Yachiru: "Senna, lo nyium bau-bau aneh gitu nggak?"

Senna: "Iya nih daritadi… lo nyium juga? Kirain gue doang."

Yachiru: "Nggaklah! Baunya aneh banget! Kayak bau-bau lobang idung gimana gitu…"

Didengar oleh Kenpachi yang langsung teringat Lobang Buaya.

* * *

128. Pasangan Laknat

Tatsuki: "Renji! Gue nggak nyangka!"

Renji: "Heh? Nggak nyangka apaan?"

Tatsuki: "Ternyata lo selingkuh ya di belakang Rukia!"

Renji: "…"

Tatsuki: "Apa? Mau ngelak? Nggak usah coba-coba deh!"

Renji: "…"

Tatsuki: "Gue liat pake mata kepala gue sendiri! Gue nggak mungkin salah!"

Renji: "Kan gue selingkuhnya sama lo…"

Tatsuki: "…"

Ichigo yang mendengar langsung ingin menceburkan kedua orang ini ke sumur terdekat.

* * *

129. Balik ke TK lagi, deh!

Chizuru lagi mengobrak-ngabrik seisi ruang kelas. Alhasil, ruang kelas jadi berantakan banget.

Keigo: "Ya ampun, Chizuru! Lo ngapain, sih? Sampe berantakan gini…"

Chizuru: "Gue lagi nyari permen gue! Pasti ada yang makan, deh!"

Keigo: "Ah jangan suudzan gitu, dong!"

Chizuru: "Pastilah! Orang gue beli 6 biji terus gue makan 3, masa sisanya tinggal 3? Harusnya kan 4!"

Keigo: "…Buruan beresin ini semua! Cepetan!"

* * *

130. Ya iyalah! Ya kali deh nggak!

Ichigo abis bikin kue bolu, katanya sih sekedar iseng doang.

Ichigo: "Yah, _whippy cream_-nya masih sisa banyak banget. Sayang nih kalo dibuang, mending diapain ya? Masa digadoin?"

Yuzu: "Dijadiin minuman aja, kak."

Ichigo: "Dijadiin minuman?"

Yuzu: "Iya, ditambahin air es aja. Tapi air esnya yang dingin, jangan yang panas."

Karin yang mendengar langsung ingin meletakkan beberapa es batu di kepala Yuzu.


	27. 131, 132, 133, 134, 135

131. Demi… Lovato…

Nemu: "Eh, eh… kalian semua harus tau ya… Shunsui sama Nanao putus, tus, tus!"

Rangiku, Hinamori, Unohana, dan Isane: "HAH? DEMI SIAPA?"

Ukitake yang lagi minum nggak tau kenapa langsung pengen nonton _Camp Rock_.

* * *

132. Lagi-lagi guru aneh!

Lisa: "Anak-anak, sudah waktunya kalian tau apa yang Ibu nggak tau."

Anak-anak mulai memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Lisa: "Karena itulah, Ibu mau ngasih tau ke kalian semua apa yang Ibu nggak tau."

Hitsugaya: "Maksud Ibu?"

Ishida: "Gimana caranya Ibu mau ngasih tau kita kalo Ibu aja nggak tau?"

Lisa: "Kalo itu, Ibu juga nggak tau."

Mizuiro: "Apaan sih, bu!"

* * *

133. Makin Hari Makin Edan

Ikakku sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran kecil.

Ikakku: "Mas, soto betawi satu sama teh botol satu ya."

Gin: "(Sambil mencatat) Soto betawi satu, teh botol satu … ada lagi?"

Ikakku: "Udah itu aja."

Gin: "Oke, ditunggu ya."

Setelah pesanan Ikakku datang dan dia selesai melahap semuanya…

Gin: "Ini _bill_-nya mas. Saya permisi dulu."

Ikakku: "Eh mas! Tunggu dulu!"

Gin: "Ada apa lagi ya?"

Ikakku: "Saya kan cuma mesen soto betawi sama teh botol, kenapa harganya 20 ribu? Perasaan tadi saya liat nggak semahal itu deh… saya emang nggak liat pasti sih, cuma kan mana mungkin soto betawi sama teh botol harganya nyampe segitu?"

Gin: "Oh iya! Sebentar mas, saya benerin dulu _bill_-nya."

Setelah beberapa menit berselang…

Gin: "Ini mas _bill_ barunya."

Ikakku: "Loh! Kok jadi 200 ribu?"

* * *

134. Kena _amnesia _ya, mbak?

Ryou: "Mahana, lo kenal Ichigo nggak?"

Michiru: "Iya tuh, baru aja gue mau nanya itu."

Ryou: "Jangan bilang lo nggak kenal, dia kan populer banget."

Mahana: "Ya jelas kenal-lah! Dia kan temen sekelas kita!"

Saking seriusnya menguping, Yumichika sampe nabrak pohon.

* * *

135. Bukan deh, kayaknya.

Tetsuo: "Hoi, Chad!"

Chad: "Hm? Apaan?"

Tetsuo: "Lo tau yang namanya Yasutora Sado nggak? Gue ada perlu nih sama dia."

Chad: "…Lo temen gue bukan, sih?"


	28. 136, 137, 138, 139, 140

136. Nggak usah segitunya juga kali, bang.

Yuzu dan Ichigo sedang berbincang-bincang di suatu siang yang bolong.

Yuzu: "Kak, aku heran deh."

Ichigo: "Heran kenapa?"

Yuzu: "Kok mbak Hisana sama kak Rukia mirip banget sih?"

Ichigo: "…"

Yuzu: "Kok bisa gitu ya? Hubungan mereka apa, sih?"

Ichigo: "Tau ah, gelap! (Mikir sebentar) Eh nggak, terang!"

Yuzu: "…"

* * *

137. Beli aja sana sendiri!

Yamamoto: "Choujirou! Sini sebentar!"

Choujirou: "Iya, taichou? Ada apa, ya?"

Yamamoto: "Saya laper nih, tolong beliin _burger _dong di Burger King. Jenisnya yang Whooper."

Choujirou: "Oke. Itu aja, taichou?"

Yamamoto: "Iya… eh nggak. Whoopernya kalo ada yang jenis _double_-an gitu belinya yang _double_, tapi kalo nggak ada…"

Choujirou menunggu sambungan.

Yamamoto: "Tetep yang _double _belinya."

Jika tidak beresiko, Choujirou sudah menimpuk kepala Yamamoto dengan batu.

* * *

138. Iiih! Ajaran darimana sih, ini?

Geng Vizard lagi asik _hangout _bareng.

Hachigen: "Laper nih, main yuk!"

Diam sejenak.

Rose: "(Dengan nada sarkastik) Iya! Yuk kita main Barbie!"

* * *

139. Gitu aja kok repot...

Ririn, Claude, dan Nova sedang naik kereta bawah tanah bersama.

Claude: "Aduh gimana nih? Yang duduk udah penuh, tapi gue juga nggak mau berdiri! Nanti pegel!"

Ririn: "Ya udah nungging aja! Susah banget sih hidup lo!"

Nova yang ikut bersama mereka langsung mulai berimajinasi.

* * *

140. Ini orang tuli apa gimana ya…

Szayel Aporro Grantz lagi ada di bank untuk mengurus suatu keperluan penting. Tiba-tiba dia pengen ke WC, tapi nggak tau dimana. Kebetulan, dia melihat seorang pegawai.

Szayel: "Permisi mbak, toilet dimana ya?"

Byakuya: "(Menahan emosi luar dalam) Di lantai dua, sebelah kiri deket antrian."

Szayel: "Oh gitu, makasih banyak ya mbak!"

Byakuya: "(Dengan nada sarkastik) Iya, sama-sama jeng!"


	29. 141, 142, 143, 144, 145

141. Cut cut kerucut…

Ukitake: "Jadi kalo bisa, kalian tuh jadi orang jangan kekeuh. Tau nggak kekeuh?"

Renji: "Tau dong, Pak! Yang artis itu, kan?"

Ukitake: "Hah? Artis apanya?"

Renji: "Itu loh Pak, Cut Kekeuh. Masa bapak nggak tau sih? Dia kan terkenal banget, Pak."

Didengar oleh Ishida yang sedang mencari informasi soal seseorang yang bernama Cut Tarik.

* * *

142. Siapa Manggil Siapa?

Choe: "Eh Charlotte, si Nirgge mana?"

Charlotte: "Noh di atas, lagi benerin genteng."

Choe: "Oooh…"

Tak lama kemudian…

Choe: "Woi Avirama! Turun dong! Benerin genteng lama banget sih!"

Charlotte: "?"

* * *

143. Jawab ya jawab aja, deh!

Para Espada baru saja menerima kabar kalau Ulquiorra dan Orihime putus hubungan setelah berpacaran selama tiga tahun.

Starrk: "Ulqui kasian banget ya, padahal kan dia udah lama sama Orihime."

Aaroniero: "Iya, tapi lebih kasian mana sih sama Grimmjow?"

Yammie: "Oh iya, si Grimmjow! Kalo Ulqui kan putusnya baik-baik, kalo Grimmjow putusnya gara-gara si Nel selingkuh!"

Nnoitra: "Wah kalo gitu jelas lebih kasian Grimmjow, dong."

Zommari: "Iya… tapi Ulqui lebih kasian lagi!"

Yang lainnya langsung berpikir kalau Zommari-lah yang paling patut dikasihani.

* * *

144. Ya iyalah! Gimana, sih!

Kira baru saja membeli sebuah gelang di tokonya Urahara.

Kira: "Saya coba ya gelangnya."

Urahara: "Boleh boleh, silahkan mas."

Setelah dicoba…

Kira: "Loh? Gelang ini _glow in the dark _kan ya?"

Urahara: "Iya mas, emang kenapa?"

Kira: "Kok nggak nyala siang bolong begini?"

Urahara: "(Dengan senyuman manis) Mas masukin aja ke lobang idung mas, pasti nyala."

* * *

145. Emang Bisa?

Senna sedang melihat-lihat di sebuah toko musik.

Ururu: "Permisi… mbak lagi cari apa?"

Senna: "Hmm… yang direkomendasiin di sini aja deh."

Ururu: "Sip deh, mbak ikutin saya aja."

Akhirnya Ururu berhenti di depan sebuah rak, diikuti oleh Senna.

Senna: "Wah, isinya tahun jebot semua!"

Ururu: "Iya sih mbak, tapi mbak tenang aja. Lama-lama juga jadi baru semua, kok!"

Jinta yang mendengar langsung ingin menyeret Ururu ke dalam realita.


	30. 146, 147, 148, 149, 150

146. Otaknya harus diperiksa nih kayaknya.

Sudah setengah jam lebih Mayuri mondar-mandir kesana kemari layaknya setrikaan. Tampangnya resah, gelisah, dan gundah. Ada apakah gerangan? Ternyata dia mau nonton TV, tapi nggak bisa menemukan _remote_nya. Akhirnya dia nyerah juga setelah lama mencari dan nggak membuahkan hasil.

Mayuri: "Aaaaa! Remote AC dimanaaaaa?"

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dimana.

* * *

147. Dialog Tanpa Guna

Sedang ada kerusuhan di SMU Karakura, tepatnya di lantai atas.

Ichigo: "Waduh, rusuh bener nih euy!"

Hitsugaya: "Iya emang, kita harus evakuasi nih."

Mizuiro: "Lebih aman di bawah…"

Keigo: "Nggak, jangan! Di bawah lebih aman!"

Yang lainnya: "…"

* * *

148. Serem banget, deh.

Yumichika sedang memasuki sebuah restoran Jepang yang baru aja dibuka.

Hanatarou: "Moshing moshing…"

Alhasil Yumichika langsung angkat kaki dari restoran itu.

* * *

149. Buka kamus _please_.

Ggio: "Gue benci sama lo!"

Soi Fon: "Gue lebih benci lagi!"

Ggio: "Gue benci sama lo melebihi kebencian gue terhadap emak gue!"

Soi Fon: "Gue benci lo melebihi apapun di muka bumi ini!"

Ggio: "Gue amat teramat sangat benci banget-bangetan sama lo!"

Soi Fon: "Gue benci lo meskipun gue sebel sama lo!"

Hening dalam sekejap.

Ggio: "Gue benci… ah udahlah."

* * *

150. _So sweet _banget!

Kensei: "Sayang, aku mimpiin kamu loh semalem."

Mashiro: "Oh ya? Iiih kamu unyu banget sih!"

Kensei: "Iya jadi di mimpiku itu ceritanya kamu jatoh dari becak…"

Mashiro: "Kita putus!"

Rose, Hachigen, Shinji, dan Hiyori yang menguping langsung ngakak di tempat.

* * *

_And... that was the end of _**'Nguping Bleach Daily Marathon Part 1' **:'( tapiii jangan sedih dulu! Dialog-dialog konyol lainnya masih banyak kok, menunggu untuk diketik dan kemudian di _publish _lagi dengan _marathon mode _kayak gini lagi. Pokoknya tungguin aja **'Nguping Bleach Daily Marathon Part 2' **yang mulai dari dialog ke 151 sampe dialog ke 200. Tapi tanggal pastinya sih belom diketahui. Yah pokoknya makasih banget buat yang udah terus ngikutin **'Nguping Bleach Daily Marathon Part 1' **ini, yang udah _review_, yang udah _favorite_, yang udah _alert_, pokoknya makasih banyak deh buat semuanya yang udah berpartisipasi dalam cerita ini. _I love you _:*


	31. 151, 152, 153, 154, 155

151. Makanan baru nih ceritanya?

Tatsuki sedang berbelanja di toko sepatu. Lalu ia menemukan sepatu yang bagus.

Tatsuki: "Ini ukurannya berapa ya, mbak?"

Isane: "Oh kalo yang itu 37 mbak."

Tatsuki: "Hmm ya udah aku cobain dulu ya."

Isane: "Silahkan mbak, tapi apa nggak lebih baik ngambil garem atau merica dulu?"

Michiru yang lagi nyobain sepatu juga langsung tersedak.

* * *

152. Tebusannya berapa ya kira-kira

Rangiku: "Eh gue mau ke toilet bentar, titip tas ya."

Hisagi: "Enggak, ah! Gue nggak mau! Bawalah sendiri!"

Rangiku: "Ih apaan sih lo gue nitip tas doang juga! Kenapa sih emangnya?"

Hisagi: "Gue takut nanti tas lo diculik!"

Didengar oleh Kira yang langsung menyiapkan uang tebusan.

* * *

153. Harusnya sih begitu, cuman…

Nanao sedang mengajar bahasa Inggris, tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya untuk mengadakan ujian lisan mendadak.

Nanao: "Anak-anak! Sekarang kita ujian lisan!"

Anak-anak: "Hah? Yaaah Ibu!"

Nanao: "Dimulai dari… kamu! Karin Kurosaki!"

Karin: "I, iya bu?"

Nanao: "Apa bahasa Inggrisnya siapa nama kamu?"

Karin: "Eumm… _who's your name_?"

* * *

154. Hebat banget ya bisa jalan!

Kon: "Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Hem?"

Kon: "Lagi ngapain lo? Serius amat."

Ichigo: "Ini gue lagi ngerjain PR Geografi."

Kon: "Geografi? Oh ya! Gue mau nanya."

Ichigo: "Tanya aja, mungkin gue bisa jawab."

Kon: "Indonesia tuh kemana sih?"

Hening.

Ichigo: "…Ke hati lo."

* * *

155. Makanya, dinaikin jabatannya!

Gin Ichimaru sedang sibuk mengerjakan banyak dokumen penting, di saat itulah ia melihat sosok Tesla.

Gin: "Woi, Tesla!"

Tesla: "Iya? Ada apa ya?"

Gin: "Tolong bikinin gue minuman dong haus banget nih."

Tesla: "…Nggak ah, lagi nggak pengen."

* * *

Hai. Fufufu akhirnya bisa _update _juga... maaf ya kalo kelamaan, gue sibuk banget. Maaf juga kalo nggak lucu, masih banyak kok yang lain. Ehehe, gue kabur dulu ya... kayaknya gue baliknya bakal lama deh. Huuu _bye_!


	32. 156, 157, 158, 159, 160

156. Korek dulu deh kupingnya.

Aizen: "Jadi yang hari ini masuk tapi lagi di luar kelas itu Mizuiro, Renji, Ichigo, sama Keigo?"

Anak-anak: "Iya, Pak!"

Yumichika: "Nggak, ada satu lagi!"

Aizen: "Siapa?"

Yumichika: "Uryuu Ishida, Pak. Hari ini dia nggak masuk soalnya sakit."

Aizen: "…"

* * *

157. Menyapa hantu

Ichigo: "Gue _online _daritadi nggak ada yang nyapa deh, pada sombong-sombong banget."

Rukia: "Loh Ichigo lo _online_?"

Ichigo: "Nggak, gue _appear offline_."

Rukia langsung ingin melempar sendal yang dipakainya ke wajah Ichigo.

* * *

158. Matematis banget sih, mas…

Orihime: "Ishida, bantuin gue dong."

Ishida: "Bantuin apaan?"

Orihime: "Gue mau bikin cerpen tapi takut kepanjangan. Cerpen tuh panjangnya segimana?"

Ishida: "Hmm… 5 meter?"

Hitsugaya yang mendengar langsung ingin menggeplak kepala Ishida dengan buku Matematika.

* * *

159. Nas… ty

Isshin: "Mas, Nestea-nya satu ya."

Kaien: "Maaf ya Pak, kita di sini cuma jual minuman. Kita nggak jual yang aneh-aneh, Pak."

Zaraki yang mengantri di belakang Isshin hanya bisa membolak-balik kamus.

* * *

160. Dikira punya indra keenam?

Sora lagi kesel. Pasalnya, dia mau ngomong sesuatu tapi lupa!

Sora: "Orihime!"

Orihime: "Ya, kak?"

Sora: "Kakak mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu, tapi kakak lupa. Kamu inget nggak?"

Orihime: "…"


	33. 161, 162, 163, 164, 165

161. Sama bayangan… hihihi…

Shunsui lagi asik cerita ke temen-temennya tentang perjalanannya ke Karakura beberapa hari yang lalu.

Shunsui: "Terus pas gue lagi jalan tiba-tiba ada _hollow_! Setengah mati gue hajar si _hollow _itu! Sampe sekarang tangan gue masih pegel."

Isane: "Sampe segitunyakah?"

Byakuya: "Emang lo nggak ada yang bantuin?"

Shunsui: "Nggak, gue sendirian."

Ukitake: "Oh sendirian… sama siapa?"

Mayuri yang mendengar langsung batuk gantiin Ukitake.

* * *

162. Udah kenceng, salah lagi…

Kensei Muguruma lagi naik darah karena Isane sang sekretaris terus menerus membuat kesalahan yang sama, yaitu membuat kopi yang kemanisan.

Kensei: "Ini udah yang ketiga kalinya ya kamu bikin kopi kemanisan!"

Isane: "Ma, maaf Pak… saya nggak tau takaran gula yang pas itu segimana…"

Kensei: "Ya kan bisa kamu kira-kira sendiri! Makanya jadi orang tuh jangan tolol! Ngerti? Jangan T-O-T-O-L! Tolol!"

Unohana yang kebetulan lewat langsung menyemburkan kopinya.

* * *

163. Baru lahir kemaren, ya?

Hisagi: "Silahkan Pak, mau cari _shampoo_ apa?"

Kaien: "Emm yang merk Pepsodent ada nggak?"

Hisagi: "Pepsodent itu odol Pak, bukan _shampoo_."

Kaien: "Hah? Oh ya maksud saya yang merknya Pepsi."

Amagai yang mendengar langsung pengen jualan Fanta.

* * *

164. Pake _body language_ aja!

Ukitake sang guru Biologi lagi menjelaskan panjang lebar soal bakteri dan virus.

Shinji: "Aduh, Pak! Saya nggak bisa konsen gara-gara Bapak berisik! Mending Bapak jelasinnya nggak usah pake suara, bisa kan?"

Ukitake langsung ingin melempar toa ke arah Shinji keras-keras.

* * *

165. Kurang gendut kali maksudnya

Kelasnya Ichigo lagi belajar menggambar lingkaran yang baik dan benar.

Shunsui: "Hmm… lingkaran kamu udah bagus, cuma kurang bulet aja."

Ichigo yang dikomentari langsung teringat akan Doraemon dan dorayakinya.


End file.
